Dog's Heat
by Uchiha B
Summary: "Are you still so young?" Sesshoumaru wondered and Kagome could only stare at the dog demon in shock, "That you have not experienced your first heat?" In which the taiyoukai pushes his half-sister a little too far... SessKag incest


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Link to the sequel is at the bottom of my profile

* * *

"Keh."

His stare was coldly piercing, but she didn't flinch back like the majority of both humans and demons would do so, "What the hell are you doing here, you bastard?" Her black dog ears twitched with her obvious annoyance.

"You need not to question this Sesshoumaru's actions," The dog retorted in his normal monotone voice, though it seemed to rile Kagome up more so than usual, "I'm sure that your hanyou mind will not be able to keep up."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, not taking the bait like she would have done in the past, "I don't give a damn what you do, but I think you're losing your touch," She smirked, noticing how his eyes narrowed dangerously, "You're leaving your stench _everywhere _it seems. Usually you're so careful about such things."

"Naraku is within this area," Sesshoumaru said after a pause, "I am simply pursuing my target. Do not interfere, _Imouto_."

Kagome bristled at the mocking tone, "Well, you're doing a piss-poor job of it," She sneered, "I bet even humans could scent out your smell." She had no idea what the hell Sesshoumaru thought he was doing, but there was no way she would let the dog scent-mark the areas surrounding _her _forest.

She was roughly pinned against a tree with a hand clenched around her throat before she even knew what happened, "What a naive little hanyou you are," Sesshoumaru murmured, allowing himself to smirk when she snarled at him, "Do you truly do not know the reason why I am here?"

"How the hell should I know how you think?" Kagome growled, struggling against her half-brother, but stiffened in shock when she suddenly became aware of the heat coming from his much larger body, "Let me go, bastard!"

"Do you not know the meaning of 'bastard'?" Sesshoumaru seemed amused and Kagome froze when he leaned down, "_You _are the 'bastard', Imouto, not I." His breath was hot on her sensitive ear and it was an utter humiliation how her body seemed to warm up to the action.

"Don't you have that toad and little human girl to look after?" Kagome wanted him gone and gone fast, "Just leave before I force Tessaiga on your ass!"

"This Sesshoumaru came to aid you, hanyou," The taiyoukai stated, effectively shocking her into silence, "Be grateful."

"_Help _me?" Kagome repeated, not even noticing as his hand slowly moved from her throat and towards her chest, "What the hell does that mean?!"

"Are you still so young?" Sesshoumaru wondered, smirking when he scented exactly what he came for, "That you have not experienced your first heat?"

"What the fuck!?" Kagome cried out, her face betraying her as it flushed against her will, "Is your brain damaged!?"

"This Sesshoumaru is in need," The dog said and Kagome was almost frightened to see flecks of red in his golden eyes, "Be grateful I sought _you _out over all others."

"We're half-siblings!" Kagome choked, "Any heat would never be bad enough for me to ever want you!" She growled, squirming against him when he reached down to her waist and fingered her obi with his claws.

"So you say, Ka-Go-Me," He practically purred and her body instinctively reacted; the demon half anyway, "Tell me, have you rutted with your human from the future?"

"Inuyasha!?" The hanyou panted, feeling deft fingers stroking one of her ears and her vision blurred from pure pleasure, "No, why would–!"

"You are untouched," Sesshoumaru noted with amusement, "Allow your alpha to teach you." The top half of her kimono sagged slightly when the obi became loose on her waist.

"I-it isn't even _that_ time for me!" Kagome panted, clenching her hands at the sensations, knowing she only experienced her heat once a year, "Go find yourself some whore to sate yourself!"

"Chichi-ue's blood runs through your veins," The demon said, "That is worthy enough for this Sesshoumaru."

Her hands itched to reach for Tessaiga, but her arms dropped uselessly when the top half of her kimono was ripped open, revealing the bandages that bound her chest and she could only think of one thing after that.

_'This is nothing but one of Naraku's mindfucks!'_

.

.

.

Right?


End file.
